I had No Choice
by Haaaaaaaaaana
Summary: Note:Switched from SmallStar4Eva's account to Haaaaana's 2 avoid confusion The loving and dramatic reason why Blustar and Oakheart fell in love and how their kits fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first lovey dovey fan fic. Call me a geek, but I like dramatic romance stuff. There's something about it that's addicting, almost…but my sister Hanna, she's the one who can really write the lovey stuff. In fact, she's the one who wrote the story, bcuz she's not sure she wants and account or not yet...so she's using mine…and why am I telling you this? Disclaimer: I own Warriors the same way I own the moon.XD

**I Had No Choice**

BluestarXOakheart 

It was raining when Oakpaw first met Bluepaw. If it was up to Oakpaw, he would not have gone out of his den in the first place. But his mentor, Streampelt, had insisted, and Riverclan needed the food, as fishing when the river was overflowing could be extremely dangerous. But the river upstream was not as fierce, so he and Streampelt split up. He was about to skim his paw when…

"MEOWRER!"

Oakpaw jumped, his fur bristling. Irritated, he leapt up, and turned to face his attacker. On the other side of the stream, and blue-silver she cat was hissing, her fur soaked and flat. Oakpaw growled.

"What did you do that for?" he said angrily over the rain.

" You're fishing on the wrong side of the river, mousebrain!!!" the she-cat hissed

Oakpaw rolled his eyes. If all Thunderclan apprentices were this dumb, there would have been only three clans for a while.

"Thunderclan doesn't own THIS half of the river, foxdung!"

"Yes it…"

"Bluepaw!" another cat's voice cut over the she-cat's. A reddish brown cat stepped out from behind the trees. Next to her was another apprentice, a pretty pale tabby.

" Hi, Rosepelt, Specklepaw!" Bluepaw chirped. "I was just telling this mouse brain that he's on OUR side of the river!" Oakpaw growled as the pretty tabby shook her head.

" There are no sides, Bluepaw! You should listen more carefully!"

Bluepaw frowned.

"But…"

Enough buts, Bluepaw. First, apologize to the Riverlcan cat for being so rude"

Bluepaw turned to Oakpaw and said reluctantly,

"Sorry" Oakpaw just nodded. He watched as they left, Rosepelt chiding Bluepaw.

" I know you were just apprenticed, but you really need to focus more. Insulting another clan cat isn't the nest way to…" Oakpaw saw Specklepaw and Rosepelt disappear, when at the last moment, Bluepaw whirled around,

"This isn't over yet!" she spat. He glared back at her. Then he watched as she whisked around, and for one moment, he saw the back of her, then a second later, she was gone.

"What a sourpuss" Bluepaw meowed angrily as she padded beside her friend, Specklepaw. The rain had finally let up, but the forest floor was mushy and damp.

"I dunno" Specklepaw meowed back. "Maybe if you weren't so mouse brained to yell at him like that, then he might have been nicer. Personally, I think he was kind of handsome. Most Riverclan cats are, anyway."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Bluepaw complained. "A future deputy has to know everything!!! And I thought that Thunder clan had a part of the river…besides, you're smarter than me, Specklepaw."

"That's not necessarily true," Specklepaw said in return, "It wasn't my choice the fact that I got apprenticed a moon early." Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

'Well, what do YOU think of him, huh? "

Bluepaw back at her.

"I hate him"

A/N!!!; It's kind of slow, at first..but I hope it gets better. Please read and review! And special thanks to Willbowbranch and Flamesprit-eth. R&R!


	2. Bluepaw's surprise

**A/N: Hi guys!!! Look, I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really really busy and SmallStar4Eva hasn't really helped (for those of you who don't know, that's my sister) plus, I was in Newark, and I was typing on my dad's laptop, when I forgot Specklepaw's name. I couldn't type anymore, so SmallStar4Eva took over and updated ****hers**** instead. Sorry!! And, I switched the story to my account.**

**"** That piece of mousedung! He really gets on my nerves! I mean it!" complained Bluepaw as they entered camp.

" Aw, give it a rest, will you? Let's go get something to eat, then find somewhere warm to rest. My paws feel like their gonna drop!" replied Specklepaw.

" Wait a minute, you two." Rosepelt mewed, "Specklepaw, I know I'm not your mentor, but you still have to respect me and that means not going off tramping to the safety of your den. First, take this fresh kill to the elders. Bluepaw, bring this to Amberfur and Lilytail. Then , you can eat."

"Well, there goes our plan of a warm, cozy afternoon." Bluepaw sighed wistfully.

" You better get used to it." Specklepaw growled around two voles, " See you later"

Bluepaw did not wait to watch her friend pad away, but quickly made her way to the nursery with a wet rabbit in tow. " I, Amerfuur , Lilwytail, congwadolakuns on er firss liker"

"Excuse me?" A very beautiful amber tabby lay, with three suckling kits at her side. Not far from her lay another tabby, equally as beautiful but with only two kits.

Bluepaw dropped the rabbit and meowed again, "Congrats on the new liter, to the both of you"

" Oh, thank you, though this is my second liter. Come, We really could use that rabbit." Lilytail said with a smile. Bluepaw's eyes widened as she gazed at the kits. The larger of the two, a dark brown tom with claws so big that they could already be seen wrestled over the others, fighting for the warmth of their mother's belly. Amberfur smiled, her lips stained with rabbit blood and rainwater.

" The big one is Tigerkit. When I see him, I see the blood of TigerClan flowing through his veins. The golden furred one is Wheatkit, and the striped one is Yewkit. The other gold one is Lilytail's named…."

"…Goldenkit, what else?" Lilytail finished.

" Yes, and the other one, the reddish tom, he's Flamekit."

" Wheatkit, Yewkit, and Flamekit are kind of small…" Bluepaw mewed with concern, then clamped her jaw shut, afraid that she had said something wrong.

Amberfur shook her head. " That's true. But they'll grow up big and strong."

She looked down fondly at Tigerkit. "Especially you…" she murmured so softly that Bluepaw couldn't hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

The moon shone brightly over Bluepaw's head three days later as she padded swiftly alongside Specklepaw. The rain had stopped earlier that day, and the ground was damp with mud and dead leaves. Despite her name, Bluepaw hated water. But not even that could dampen her spirits. _My first gathering! I can't wait! _She thought happily. Specklepaw glanced at her friend, who had broke into a swift jog, her silver-blue fur almost blending in with the surroundings.

"I'll be sure to introduce you to all my friends from the other clans." Specklepaw meowed reassuringly.

"Well, I don't wanna get too close. Especially with those Shadowclan cats."

"Oh, no! They're all mean. Especially this one tom named Ashpaw. And he smells like crow food."

In no time Thunderclan soon joined the crowd of cats at Fourtrees. Specklepaw lead Bluepaw to a group underneath a tall maple tree. Bluepaw constantly caught glimpses of Oakpaw, who was chatting with a very pretty tabby, whose black and light brown fur made a big contrast to the tom's reddish fur. They were smiling and laughing together…

Oakpaw scowled when he caught Bluepaw's eye. She glared at him with so much hatred he felt his fur stand on end.

" And then she told me…hey! Are you listening? What's wrong?" The tabby looked up at Oakpaw, concern deep in her yellow eyes.

"…oh, nothing, Laurelpaw. You were saying?" he licked her ear fondly. Laurelpaw responded with a purr that welled deep in her chest.

"And this is Mosspaw, from Riverclan, and Morningpaw, from Windclan, and…." Bluepaw nodded to each apprentice in turn. They smiled back at her, and congratulated her on becoming an apprentice.

A loud **MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRW!!!** Made Bluepaw jump and turn around. The meeting had begun. Riverclan's leader, Rainstar padded up and meowed confidently, "I would like to begin with a congratulations to Oakpaw, who was made Oakheart yesterday." Extremely loud cheering could be heard from Windclan cats, mainly females. Laurelpaw beamed at Oakheart, pride, and something else gleaming in her eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The shriek cut off the cheering, as all eyes turned to face the fuming Bluepaw, who stalked up to Oakheart and spat in his face.

"You?!?!!? That's not right…you're too mouse-brained!" Several cats from Windclan frowned and loudly meowed their opinions.

" Bluepaw!" Rosepelt and Specklepaw hissed.

" Well, at least I'm not so arrogant that I think that Thunderclan owns the entire river!" Oakheart retorted

"That was a simple mistake! And you have no right to…to...bring that up!"

" Well, if you hadn't been so mouse-brained, then you wouldn't be so ticked with me in the first place!" Both were now nose to nose, sparks flying from their eyes.

"Don't you dare call…!"

"STOP" mewed a female voice. The two cats spun around, surprised. It was Swiftstar, leader of Windclan. Behind her, Rainstar, Pitchstar (Shadowclan), and Elmstar watched, disapproval in their eyes.

" Look" and raised her head to the sky. Every cat gasped in horror. The moon was clouded. And Starclan was angry.

- - - -c - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - c- ------- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --c ---- - -- - - - - - - - - -c --

It was raining again. Bluepaw padded heavily towards the apprentices den, soaked to the skin, head bowed low, and tail dragging in the mud.

" Hey" mewed Redpaw softly. He and Specklepaw were sharing tounges when the arrival of a defeated Bluepaw and wet moss came in. "Was it that bad?" Specklepaw asked, moving to give her cold friend some room.

" Yeah." Bluepaw sighed, " He was really really angry. He said I…I shamed the clan."

"And he was right" meowed an haughty voice. Bluepaw spun around, spraying every cat nearby with rainwater. A dark brown cat with black striped came out of the shadows. His voice hard and cold. "You shamed the entire clan, Bluepaw. I hope you were punished. You're still a kit. At least Specklepaw could prove herself. You are pathetic." The tom annunciated the last three words. Bluepaw hissed furiously, "Shut it, Thistlepaw". They both crouched, ready to spring, but a large orange apprentice cut between them.

" Cut it out." He meowed calmly. Lionpaw was the oldest apprentice, and would probably become a warrior in a moon or less. Thistlepaw shot Bluepaw a this-isn't-over-yet glance. She returned it.

**A/N Hey, people!!! I know, the story is kiid of slow, but...yeah. please r&r! And I switched this story to my account, from my sister's, SmallStar4Eva. Just so you know!!!**


End file.
